You Think You Know Me
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: Just when you think it's safe...The boyz and Jericho hesitantly volunteer to spring Stephanie from jail-on good behavior. But when an accident befalls our beloved Y2J, is Stephanie his only hope or is there more to this than meets the eye? Question is: w
1. A Royal Pain in the...

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or it's wrestlers. Vince and family have that honor.  
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
You think You Know Me  
Sequel to: "Please Remember Me.  
  
Chapter 1: A royal pain in the...  
  
Six months later:   
"I can't believe they are releasing her for good behavior, she doesn't even know the meaning of the word!" Chris fumed.   
"Believe it," Jeff grumbled, "besides, admit it, you like the fact that.."  
"We're going to bust her big-chested self out of jail," Chris interrupted,  
not hardly."  
Matt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever man."   
Chris's eyes trailed off the road as he spotted a road sign, "You're going to miss the turn!" Chris exclaimed urgently, tugging on Matt's shirt.   
"Alright, alright, I see it! Quit yanking on my shirt!" Matt yelled as they rounded the curb, tires squealing.  
"Yeah, you wouldn't want to make cotton/flannel blend tear," Jeff said sarcastically.   
"Ah, the fun begins," Chris said in anticipation. He rubbed his hands together gleefully, eagerly hopping down out of the still moving S.U.V. as it rolled to a stop.   
As soon as they walked through the doors a security guard was waiting for them, "Would you please get her out of here, she's driving us crazy. She hasn't stopped talking about her friends, since she heard you were coming, 2 nights ago."  
"Friends, what friends," Jericho quipped.   
"Aw, I missed you guys!" Stephanie cried. Barreling headlong into the first rescuer she saw, Stephanie McMahon buried her face against the soft fabric, clenching her fists.  
"Hey, no handling of the merchandise babe," a voice said half-jokingly, in a lame attempt to keep her at bay.   
"Chris?! Eww!" She backed away, ignorant of the nervous look in his eyes.   
"Where's Jeff?" Stephanie demanded excitedly. Backing away, both Jeff and Chris gave Matt an "accidental," shove.  
"Hey!" he yelled.   
"Please take me home - now," she sobbed, wiping her eyes on Matt's shirt sleeve, "you have no idea what it's like to be in cotton or wool shirts for 6 months!"  
"Uh, I think I have an inkling," Matt said reluctantly, as he lead a weeping Stephanie out to the S.U.V.  
She sobs subsided slightly as she stared up at Matt, "Um, that is a clean shirt, isn't it?"  
"Being in jail has really humbled me," she sniffed.  
"Yeah right," Chris scoffed, rolling his eyes, "You have more air in that hole in your face, than in your million dollar enhancements."  
Both Jeff and Matt turned to stare at him in shock, thinking maybe Chris had gone too far this time.  
Stephanie turned to Chris, her eyes blazing, "How dare you! I've stood for all your other merciless taunting, but not my expensively furnished mouth."  
"What?! You had plastic surgery done on your mouth as well?" Chris asked in astonishment.   
"No dimwit, I had braces, like any other teenager. The bleach in your hair is killing off your brain cells," Stephanie replied dryly.   
"Hey, my hair is real, unlike a certain, glossy pair.."   
"That's it!" she screamed shrilly, pounding Jericho on the upper arms and shoulders, "Shut your pie-hole. I'm sure it's big enough to fit your whole foot in," Steph glared, her eyes icy.   
"Maybe a kiss will shut you two up," Jeff commented slyly.  
Both Steph and Chris turned to looked at Jeff in astonishment, their mouths agape.   
Steph put her hands on her hips, indignation written all over her face, "I'll have you know.."  
"Come on guys, if we walk away she'll be quiet," Chris mumbled as all three started to turn away.  
"Chris!" Stephanie screamed shrilly at the top of her lungs.   
He turned around and started to whine, "What are you whining about now?" Jericho asked, irritated. Turning around, Jericho's mouth dropped open. "Steph, get out of they way!" he cried frantically. Transfixed, Matt and Jeff watched in horror as Chris ran straight into the path of an oncoming car! 


	2. My Hero!

Chapter 2: My Hero  
  
Chris gave Stephanie a hard shove, pushing her off the pavement and onto the grass median. As she tumbled backward, Steph saw the car strike Chris. "Noo!" Blood smeared the windshield as the mystery car roared off..  
Seemingly coming back to life, Steph dashed back inside to call for an ambulance, as Matt and Jeff rushed to their fallen comrade's aid.   
"I got his license plate number," Stephanie replied triumphantly, rushing back to the guys.   
"You're kidding?" Matt asked in astonishment, looking up at the young woman.  
"No way! Trust me, I've been in enough lawsuits to know that you always get their license plate number first."  
Stephanie leaned down in concern, her fingertips caressing Chris's forehead, "The Calvary is on the way. So, how is he?"  
"He is unconscious. I would think internal bleeding is our biggest concern," Jeff answered darkly.   
They all looked up as the wailing sirens could be heard. The trio watched in silence as the paramedics gingerly placed the pale, lifeless body of Chris Jericho on the stretcher. Hugging her arms around herself, Stephanie jumped up suddenly, "Guys, meet me at the hospital, I'm going with Chris!"  
"Whoa, what about the police, they want to question you?" Matt and Jeff both questioned dubiously.  
"So, let them question me. It's not like I haven't been through it before,  
but they are going to have to do it on my terms-at the hospital."  
Jumping into their S.U.V., Jeff got behind the wheel.   
"Matt, this accident has me wondering, what if Amy and Trish were right, maybe the person that's in jail isn't Stacy?"  
"But that's impossible, she looks exactly like Stacy- except for the whole British thing," Matt stated thoughtfully.   
"I know-exactly. It doesn't fit. She had no logical reason to continue the accent, it doesn't add up."  
Matt shrugged, "Well, maybe she just felt like it.'  
"And that's logical?" Jeff accused, raising an eyebrow.  
"Who said her reason had to be logical Sherlock, especially when she's the one that's one hamburger short of a happy meal anyway!" he defended.   
Jeff's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "Hmm, maybe just a few fries short of a happy meal."  
Matt looked at Jeff suddenly, his eyes sharp, "I can just see the wheels turning in your head, what possibilities are you considering?"  
"Well, I was thinking, what if Stacy had a twin somewhere and what if she took her place, so Stacy could finish the job she started," Jeff finished dramatically, glancing over at Matt out of the corner of his eye.   
"Cut it out man, you're creeping me out!" Matt tried to shake off Jeff's frightening theory, in spite of the fact that his theory made sense, a lot of sense.  
  
Matt, Jeff, Trish and Amy sat impatiently in the waiting room chairs, anxiously awaiting word on Chris. Amy glanced over at Steph, who was giving her report of the accident to the police.   
Narrowing her eyes, Trish crossed her arms, "I don't trust her."  
"Of course you don't," Jeff said, placing an arm around her shoulders, "no decent person does, but, for the time being we have no choice."  
"Guys, I have great news!" Stephanie announced excitedly, bouncing over to the group, They are going to check into the situation, though I think it is primarily because I gave them the license plate number, Now they have something to work with, in order to prove that that was no accident! Normally, they all would have thought Steph was being over dramatic, but in light of all that had been going on, the group remained silent.   
"Hey guys, how is Chris?" Adam asked in concern, walking up to the group.  
"We don't know yet. We are waiting for news from the doctor," Matt responded. "Have a seat."  
"Actually, I would like to talk to Steph for a minute, if you don't mind."  
The others shrugged, watching curiously as Adam led Steph to a far corner of the waiting room. Everyone had heard the rumors-that Stephanie and Adam were a couple, now it seemed as if that were indeed the case.   
"Are you okay? I heard from Trish, about your reaction to Chris's injury."  
Steph shrugged, "As good as I'm going to be-for right now anyway. I mean he saved my life, so sure, I'm concerned about him."  
Adam wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her closer, "You do realize that he just always likes giving you a hard time?"  
"I know, but I constantly allow him to pull my chain. We always fight, it's like we are good at it-it's seems, that's all we know how to do ?" she said softly, her shoulders slumping in defeat.  
"Well, when he wakes up be nice to him," Adam suggested.   
Stephanie looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you kidding me, he'll think I went off the deep end!"   
"So, maybe he'll go off the deep end too," Adam countered with a smile.   
Just then the doctor entered the room. Everyone stepped forward.  
"How is he, will he be alright?" Amy asked anxiously.   
"He should be okay, for the most part. He is a very lucky young man to recover from the hit and run accident with only numerous lacerations and bruises. Thankfully, there is no internal bleeding." Stephanie smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.. Her smile quickly dissipated though as Doctor Mackenzie focused her attention on Matt, Jeff and Stephanie, "However, the blood you saw is from a deep gash on the side of his head, just above the right ear."   
"May we see him?" Stephanie interjected, rather abruptly.   
"Yes, of course. He is awake, but I must warn you.." Dr. Mackenzie started to say, but was stopped as Steph interrupted her with a curt thank you. The others looked at each other, in surprise and wonder. "That was pretty rude," Trish commented indignantly.  
"Same old Steph," Jeff replied sourly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Guys, give her a break, this is tough for her too you know," Adam pleaded.  
"Well, if it is, she sure isn't showing it!" Amy responded, eyes blazing.   
Leaning his lanky frame against the doorway, Adam watched on worriedly as Stephanie hesitantly walked into Chris's room, her voice quiet. "Alright Chris, quit playing this mean joke, it's not funny," Stephanie whispered shakily, trying to smile.   
Chris opened his eyes, as if waking up from a deep slumber, They weren't the clear blue that Steph was used to, but had a clouded look to them instead.  
"What joke are you talking about, who are you?"  
Stephanie whirled around, shocked.  
"That he has amnesia," Dr. Mackenzie finished simply. 


End file.
